Analog-to-digital converters (ADC) can convert analog signals to digital signals. ADCs have been used in determining the quality and the speed of many electronic systems. One type of commonly-used ADC is a flash ADC. The flash ADC can perform fast analog-to-digital conversions, has little intrinsic delays, and is easy to design. The flash ADC is often used in extremely high-speed electronic systems.